Dragon's Edge - Empire of the Viking Archipelago
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Banished from Berk and labeled as a traitor, Hiccup goes on to create a place where dragons and humans can live in peace. What he gets is a little more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

_**DRAGON RIDERS! You asked for it, I wrote it! Presenting (Bu-Bu-Da-DAAAH!)… YOUR! NEW! EMPEROR HICCUP STORY! ON TO THE CHAPTER, SHALL WE!**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars! I also don't own any elements of Dragon Ball Z, Bionicle, or Black Panther used in this story!***_

* * *

"This is the Empire." = Normal Speech

 _'This is the Empire.' = Thoughts_

 **"This is the Empire." = Someone Yelling**

 **This is the Empire. = Book of Dragons Entries**

* * *

 _ **The Empire of Dragon's Edge!**_

* * *

As the story begins, we find ourselves panning over the open ocean towards what looks to be a large island with a beautiful structure built upon it. It truly is a sight to behold among all of the tropical greenery of the island its inhabitants surely live on.

' _This is the Imperial Capital, Dragon's Edge.'_ says a man's voice.

The camera zooms in on the structure to reveal that the area is similar in design to a viking outpost combined with a village. However, in the center of the whole thing is a palace that is a combination of Viking and Japanese design. A truly beautiful structure, indeed.

' _It's a ten hour flight straight towards hope, and a few degrees West of being a tropical paradise. It's located solidly on the Coast of Beauty.'_ the voice continued.

Next, we see various people moving about in their busy day, but there's one thing all of these people have in common. And that's the fact that they all appear to be warriors to some degree. Each one carries a hilt made from various materials that looks either like a sword hilt or the central piece of a Bo-Staff.

Also, these people's clothing seemed to be a combination of Viking fashion mixed with the robes of a Japanese or Xiaolin Monk or Samurai. Each building is designed in either Viking or Japanese fashion. Or a combination of the two, depending on the preference of the inhabitants.

' _My village. In a word, peaceful. It's only on its first generation, and yet every building has more history to it than anyone could ever dream.'_

Now, the scene shifts from the village itself to a flock of sheep, peacefully grazing in a field of grass.

 _'We have fishing, hunting, sparring and other assorted activities that add some wimsey to our lives. But our best upsides are the pets.'_

The camera shifts focus to two sheep in particular who are grazing side by side. Each one looked a little on the lazy side when compared to most other creatures on this island.

' _You see, while most people have creatures such as puppies or parakeets, we have…'_

A sheep was gently picked up in the talons of a flying creature, making the sheep 'baa' in surprise as it was carried off. The sheep who was grazing next to it 'inconspicuously' began to scoot over into the now vacant spot to get more grass, before it too was picked up.

The camera zooms out to see a couple of the warriors riding on a pair of creatures that are clearly reptilian in nature, only they have wings in place of their arms. Walking out of the large structure to monitor how things were going was a man with auburn brown hair and green eyes. He was decked out in special black armor that was built to be both strong in battle and aerodynamic in flight. The man smiled and breathed out a single word as he looked out over the Imperial Capital.

"...Dragons...!"

That's right. As far as the eye can see, people all over the village are enjoying peace with each other and the dragons that live on this island. For example, there's one old man wearing black and mahogany clothing whose lime green and white Monstrous Nightmare is breathing a low flame onto a metal pole. The dragon stops and backs off so the man can hammer the metal into place. Then there's a little girl who is playing chase with a pack of Speed Stingers, riding on the back of the red and green striped Stinger Chief. A purple and blue Gronckle flies down to a blue-skinned woman with these two 'head-tentacles' growing out of her head in place of hair with a large log in its mouth. It shows the woman what it's found and she pats it on the head with a happy smile on her face.

Also, hauling in lumber with the aid of his Rumblehorn Dragon is a young man with brown hair and a scar over his right eye. He smiles gratefully at the Dragon and gives it a good scratch behind the 'ear', drawing a low rumble of appreciation from the Dragon. While this was going on, a young woman with olive green skin and ocean blue eyes was teaching some children about Dragons while her Boneknapper sat on the sidelines and acted as a sort of sentry to make sure none of the students misbehaved during the lesson. It worked wonders, as no one wanted to incur the wrath of the larger dragon.

There are also dragons such as the Hideous Zippleback, Deadly Nadder, Timberjack and Thunderdrum eating fish from what appears to be a specially made feeding station. Several other Dragons were either perched on the roofs of certain buildings or were taking off using the landing strip.

 _'Dragons used to be a problem for us Vikings, but now we live in peace and harmony with them. We have things like a Dragon Training Arena, all you can eat Feeding Stations, as well as state of the art fire prevention systems. Which are quite impressive, if I do say so myself.'_

As if to prove a point, the scene changes to a baby Gronckle sneezing fire on to one of the nearby houses. But this flame automatically starts a series of intricate pulleys and ropes that caused a bucket of water to be dumped on the fire, dousing it before it could spread and get any bigger. The owner of the baby Gronckle, a six year old boy, came by with a tissue in hand to help the little guy blow his nose.

"It's okay, Rexxy. Your cold will clear up soon." the boy said to the baby Gronckle.

The little one smiled cutely and blew its nose with the help of the young lad. With that done, the baby Gronckle curled up in his owner's lap and settled down for a nap as the child pet him as though he were an ordinary kitten.

' _Living with Dragons? It ain't easy. It brings a whole new set of challenges every day. And now, the people of the Dragon Empire have the coolest lives and careers in all the world! We're all Dragon Trainers! And to think, all of this wouldn't be possible without me being banished from Berk five years ago. But, I suppose I should explain that in more detail, shouldn't I?'_

The man walked down the steps of the palace and began his morning walk among his subjects and friends. But he's not doing this just to enjoy the sunlight and good weather. He's also the Capital's best Medicine Man, and needs to gather herbs from the forest to make stronger medicine and keep the Empire happy and healthy.

"Ah, Emperor Hiccup! Good timing! My wife's had an upset stomach since last night, and it doesn't seem to be getting any better." greeted a man with brown hair and a well-kept beard.

"I see. I'll mix a cure. Come by the palace and get it tomorrow." the Emperor greeted back.

As he passed by an elderly couple and their Dragons, a Terrible Terror and a Buffalord, the two citizens waved in greeting to their Emperor.

"You always work so hard to help this empire and its people, Hiccup Dearie." the elderly woman said with a kind smile and a gentle voice.

The man, now known as Hiccup, smiled and waved back to the elderly couple. He's known them for a long time and is good friends with just about every member of the Empire as a whole.

"You both as well! Stay safe and be ready, as I hear that several Viking tribes are coming here to discuss a possible treaty." he said.

As he walked on, it's revealed that HE was the one who was narrating earlier. And it seems he's not done yet.

' _That's me, the Emperor. My name is Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe that a horrific name will frighten off Gnomes and Trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't?'_

As he walked to the forest and surveyed how his people were happy and thriving, Hiccup began to remember how this all started. How he went from being the disowned and exiled son of the chief of Berk to creating and becoming the ruler of an empire. An empire that is far greater than any mortal kingdom that has come before it. With even more power than the Roman Empire.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…?***_

* * *

 _ **I know it's a little on the short side, but it's not the worst I could have done. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you don't mind, please leave an idea for what kind of Lightsaber(s) you want Hiccup to have, as well as what color the blade(s) should be. May the Force be with you, and have a wonderful day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's cool that I got some reviews for this story. I wasn't quite sure if anyone was going to like it, and yet here we are. With this new chapter in place, I hope to see more reviews for the story coming in soon. Read on and enjoy, everyone, because now we're going to be meeting a few of the girls who Hiccup has as his empresses.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Arrival Of The Chiefs - Empresses At Work!**_

* * *

"Hey there, Obi! How are things at the Forge going?" asked a young woman.

She appears to be twenty years old and is quite the contrast from most Viking women. Unlike most other Viking women who are built to be very large, she is actually quite petite by comparison and has the coveted hourglass figure that many women would kill for. She has long blonde hair that she keeps done up in a braid going down her back, blue eyes and porcelain skin. Her choice of clothing is a sleeveless shirt with alternating light and dark blue horizontal stripes, a pair of dark blue leggings with an auburn battle skirt over them, a pair of fur shoes, and metal shoulder pads. She also wears this odd headband that looks kind of like a thin piece of metal. Clipped to her belt is what looks like *a sword hilt with two hollow ends. One at the top, where the blade would be, and one located at the bottom where the pommel is normally placed. The top of her blade hilt has this decorative prong.*

Obi, better known as Obi-Wan Kenobi, is a man with short brown hair that's combed to the left, a well kept beard, naturally pale skin and blue eyes. He wears japanese samurai attire that also has these strange white gauntlets and greaves that are built for durability AND mobility. At his belt is a sword hilt that seems different from those of most blades.

After joining the Dragon Empire, Obi-Wan took up a job as both the head of the capital's forge in order to maintain a steady supply of parts, replacement Dragon teeth and Dragon saddles, and as a member of an elite group of warriors in the Empire's army known as the Draconians (Pronounced Druh-Con-Yans).

"Oh, hello Empress Astrid. Well, if you're asking, business has been a little bit slow today. What with the chiefs of the other villages coming to the capital to discuss possible treaties, nobody is coming in to get anything. No saddles, no secondary weapons such as axes or maces, and I've only had about two Dragon dental appointments today, counting this one." Obi-Wan greeted/explained as he gently hammered a new metal fang into a Hideous Zippleback's gums. "There we go, big fellas. How does the new tooth feel? Does it feel loose or cause any discomfort?"

The Dragon ran its tongue along the tooth in order to make sure it was in properly and nuzzled Obi-Wan, satisfied with his work. This caused the man to chuckle and scratch the Dragon on both heads.

"I'm glad you and your brother Sniff like your new tooth, Fart. Tell Tuffnut to give you a better name for me, will you?" Obi-Wan said/asked.

The Zippleback, now known as Fart & Sniff, growled in affirmative and nodded 'yes' before walking off to go back home to Zippleback Island. Astrid shook her head in amusement, knowing full well that some people didn't agree with Tuffnut naming a Zippleback something like Fart & Sniff; herself included. But hey, it was his choice and she respects it.

"Don't worry, Obi. Once these negotiations blow over I know you'll get lots of customers lining up for weapons, saddles and Lightsaber parts." Astrid said reassuringly. "Speaking of which, did you get that special order completed yet?"

"Almost done with that. I'll have them delivered to the Palace first thing tomorrow morning." Obi-Wan replied, looking satisfied with the work he'd done.

"Awesome! See you then, Obi!" Astrid said.

But as she turned to leave, she remembered something important.

"Oh, before I forget, Hiccup wanted me to ask you if you'd like to join us at Dex's Diner for dinner tonight." she said.

"I'll be there. It will be nice to get together with old friends and just talk about life rather than going to meetings and discussing military tactics." Obi-Wan said.

That's when Astrid noticed how tired the blacksmith looked. He had a few bags under his eyes, he was slouched over as opposed to his usual proper posture, and he seemed to have even less energy than he usually had.

"Are you okay, Obi-Wan?" Astrid asked. "No offense, but you look like a zombie."

Obi-Wan sighed as he set his hammer down. He should have known that his condition wouldn't slip past Astrid. She has the eyesight of a Nadder when it comes to things like this. It's how she managed to get Hiccup to take a sick day when he had caught a bad case of Eel Pox during the first year of Dragon's Edge's life.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Astrid, I'm not okay. I've been having to work through the night for most of the month to get this order ready since Gobber had to leave for that scouting mission midway through. I'm dead tired and I doubt I'll be able to stay awake for the rest of my shift today!" Obi-Wan said with a big yawn towards the end.

"Well, I'm not about to let you fall asleep on the job, Obi! As your Empress, I order you to go home and get some rest for tonight. Then, after you deliver the parts tomorrow, take the month off to just rest and relax. Don't worry about the forge. Hiccup and Fishlegs will be more than happy to cover for you when I tell them what happened." Astrid ordered.

Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to protest, but he simply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he knew better than to go against a direct order from the Emperor or any of the Empresses. Especially Astrid!

"Alright, Astrid. I'll do as you say and meet you guys at Dex's Diner tonight."

The blonde Empress smiled kindly at her old friend and gave him a pat on the back before going to her Dragon, a light blue and yellow Deadly Nadder named Stormfly, and took off to see to the rest of the village. Obi-Wan sighed tiredly and began to clean up his work station, which included cleaning up and organizing his tools, extinguishing the firepit, and removing his apron while cleaning the soot from his face.

At this point, he was more than happy to take a nice, long nap. He idly wondered if age was beginning to catch up with him.

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere…***_

* * *

"Ah, yes… Yes, very interesting indeed." muttered another one of the Empresses.

This one is a girl who looks to be around the same age as Astrid and Hiccup, only she's not human. She's mostly human looking, only her skin is orange with grayish colored lips and crystal blue eyes. In place of hair, she has these 'horns' called montrals and 'head tentacles' called lekku growing out of her head. Two going over her chest and one growing from the back of her head. These montrals and lekku have a grayish-blue and white stripe pattern on them, and on her face are these white markings that looks like two diamonds next to a zigzagging pattern that go from the top of her forehead to where her eyebrows would be, along with these two little 'wings' on each of her cheeks.

She wears an auburn dress that is sleeveless and leaves most of her back exposed, a pair of burgundy leggings that have these diamond shaped holes cut in the sides, brown boots, and a brown belt around her waist. She also wears elbow length fingerless gloves and has these bands around her upper arms. To top off the outfit, she wears a headdress that looks to be made from sharp teeth, and has two Lightsaber hilts clipped to either side of her belt.

Currently, she's examining projections in two devices that look almost like a combination of a spyglass and a kaleidoscope. After she wrote down her notes, she walked over to where she kept several baskets full of rocks and dragged one over to a brown female Gronckle by the name of Meatlug. Her tail wagged in excitement as she got to eat all the rocks she wanted by helping this girl, and wouldn't get in trouble for it. Besides, this girl is as friendly and likeable as her rider, Fishlegs, and she has the same hunger for knowledge. She likes this girl, she really does.

"Okay Meatlug, let's move on to Stone Experiment Number Three: Riverstone." the girl said.

"Hey, whatcha doin' Ahsoka?" asked a woman with white skin and blue eyes.

In addition to these features, the woman wears a black shirt, a pair of black shorts under a black skirt, a pair of black boots, and has a Lightsaber hilt clipped to her gray utility belt. Her naturally light gray hair was tied into a high ponytail as she leaned against the door of the hutt that the now named Ahsoka was working in.

"Oh, hi Ventress. Well, if you really want to know, I think that there are more secrets to Dark Deep than we originally thought. So, like how Fishlegs and Meatlug discovered Dark Deep years ago, I am testing how different types of stones make Meatlug produce different flame, and how that affects the projections in the Dragon Eyes." Ahsoka explained.

"Hm. I see. Well, let me know how that goes, I need to get back to my patrol." Ventress said as she got back on her pink and black Monstrous Nightmare who she named Firestorm.

While the two of them took flight, Meatlug went back to the left Dragon Eye and barfed up a mouthful of lava on the floor. Ahsoka just smirked at the dragon.

"Yup! Couldn't have said it better myself, girl." Ahsoka said.

She looked back up at the projections and saw that along with the current projections, a blue projection began overlapping over Fishlegs' original notes of Dark Deep.

"Ooohhh! Even more interesting!" Ahsoka said as she wrote down her findings.

* * *

 _ ***Elsewhere… (Again…)***_

* * *

"...And that, children, is why most Dragons are downright terrified of Eels and want nothing to do with them. It's also why only Dragons such as Typhoomerangs are able to eat them. Any questions, class?" asked a young woman.

Once again, this woman seemed to be around Hiccup, Astrid and Ahsoka's age. She looked almost completely human except for the fact that her skin is naturally an olive green color. She has blue eyes, a dark green diamond pattern tattooed across the bridge of her nose and shoulder length midnight black hair that she usually keeps under a cowl. Her choice of attire is more Viking-like, as she wears a black shirt, a battle skirt that has these small metal spikes embedded in it, armored gauntlets and shin guards that also have a few spikes in them. The shin guards, not the gauntlets. She also wears black shorts under her skirt, a pair of fur boots and a deerskin vest. Clipped to her belt are two Lightsaber hilts.

One little girl raised her hand, showing that she has a question.

"Yes, Julia?" the woman inquired.

"Is it naptime yet, Empress Barriss?" asked the little girl, A.K.A, Julia.

The woman, now known as Barriss, giggled slightly at that particular question. Trust the laziest and yet smartest girl in her class to ask if it was time to take a nap.

"I'm afraid we still have much to discuss about these Dragons, Julia. You'll have to wait until after class." Barriss replied.

Julia pouted a little and crossed her arms. She hates not being able to nap when she wants to, but she doesn't want to possibly anger the Boneknapper by falling asleep through the lesson either.

An excited young boy with black hair raised his hand and began to ask his question, despite not yet being called on.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I heard from Emperor Hiccup that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor. Is that true?" he asked.

"Why yes it is, Syrus. And I must say, I like your eagerness to learn about Dragons. But let's try to keep the information related to the Dragons we're learning about, okay?" Barriss replied.

Syrus sheepishly scratched the back of his head and nodded as his teacher continued the lesson.

Yes, things seem to be quite peaceful in the Dragon Empire. And I like to think it will be for many generations to come. But Hiccup and the others still have to worry about the oncoming possibility of a threat by the other Chieftains of the Viking Archipelago.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ ***Basically, the same Double-Bladed Lightsaber that Maul used in Star Wars Rebels. A Double-Bladed Lightsaber/Saberstaff that's about the length of a standard Lightsaber hilt***_

 _ **Well, everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to leave a review and remember that all flames will be absorbed by the Monstrous Nightmares!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the newest chapter of the story. I hope you guys enjoy this one, because it's going to delve a little bit into when Hiccup and the others founded the Dragon's Edge and began to build their empire. It's not exactly when the other Viking chiefs show up at the empire, that probably won't be until next chapter. But for now, I hope you guys all like this chapter. Let's do this! On to the story, shall we!**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Things That Go Bump In The Night!**_

* * *

The next day, as the sun started to rise up over the horizon, everything was peaceful in the still sleeping capital of the Draconian Empire. And in the palace, in a rather large room, Hiccup was asleep with two of his wives sleeping on either side of him. Barriss was on his left as she had her face in the crook of his neck, while Astrid lay cuddled up to his right using his chest as a pillow.

They all had a very rough day yesterday, so they had fallen asleep before any of them had even hit the bed. Not that anyone would blame them for doing so, after all, ruling an entire empire full of people and Dragons is a lot for anyone to handle.

As the first rays of sunlight peeked through the window and the birds began to sing, Hiccup scrunched up his eyes as the light hit his face. He tried his best to ignore the brightness that dared to disturb his slumber. Unfortunately for him, he was fighting a losing battle against the great, life giving ball of light in the sky.

He cracked his eyes open and glared at the sun with such a glare that, if it could, it would have made the sun turn into a Red Giant and go supernova.

' _One day, sun…! One day! I shall find a way to defeat you!'_ Hiccup thought to himself.

But that drive and anger disappeared as he looked at the sleeping forms of two of his wives. He smiled as he remembered all the good times they had in their time together. Sure, life's had its ups and downs when they first started building this empire, but they always found a way to get through it.

Hiccup looked towards Toothless, who was sleeping on a slab of rock in a different part of the room with Stormfly and Barriss' Boneknapper, Skull n' Crossbones. Or Skully, as people prefer to call him.

Looking back up at the ceiling of his room, Hiccup recalled exactly how Dragon's Edge came to be, and the Dragons and riders that helped make it possible.

' _I remember it all like it was yesterday…'_

* * *

 _ **Five Years Ago...**_

* * *

 **"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** screamed Hiccup and his cousin, Snotlout.

The two boys were currently running from a pack of Wild Boars, unarmed and vulnerable to the Boars and their own natural weapons of sharp hooves and tusks. Clearly, Snotlout wasn't happy with Hiccup's choice to explore the island the way they were.

"Let's explore the island on foot. Rest the Dragons for a long trip over the ocean. I'm a MUTTONHEAD!" Snotlout mocked, insulting Hiccup at the end.

The two boys came to an abrupt stop as they were forced to stop running before they fell off a cliff. They turned around to see the Boars, snarling as they slowly closed in on their chosen victims.

"Okay, genius, what's our next move?" Snotlout asked.

"Uh, wea-weapons. We need weapons." Hiccup replied.

While Hiccup stared down the angry Boars, Snotlout looked around for anything they could use as weapons in this situation. He smirked as his eyes settled upon something that Hiccup was carrying. A strange sword hilt that he had tied to his belt after they had freed some people calling themselves Jedi and Sith.

"Got one!" exclaimed Snotlout.

Snotlout tried to pry the weapon from off of his cousin's belt, but was met with quite a bit of resistance. Hiccup didn't want Snotlout to use the weapon because of a.) he'd most likely break it trying to figure out how to use the darn thing, and b.) Hiccup's not sure if it even works still!

They ended their little scuffle when they saw that the Boars were closing in and were now within striking range. One of them was about to charge, but then the boys were saved by Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly! The Sharp Class dragon shot a stream of fire in front of the boars, causing the wild pigs to run off, fearing for their lives.

Unfortunately, a few of those Boars met a swift end to Anakin's Lightsaber. The Jedi Knight had decapitated the Boars and was now stuffing the bodies and heads into a few burlap sacks.

"Check it out, guys! I got us some extra food!" Anakin quipped.

Everyone was actually pleased by that.

"Nice work, my friend. It's been awhile since I had bacon." Obi-Wan quipped in response.

The two Jedi laughed while the others began to get back on the Dragons. They still have much to do, and not a lot of time to do it before it gets dark.

"Okay, so check THAT island off the list!" Hiccup said once they were back in the air.

He was on Toothless' back with one of the Jedi, who we see is a younger Barriss, riding behind him while holding onto him so she wouldn't fall off of the Night Fury. Ahsoka rode with Astrid on Stormfly, Ventress and Dooku rode on Hookfang with Snotlout, the large dragon being big enough to accomodate all three of them with no problem. Anakin and his wife, Padme, were riding with Tuffnut and Ruffnut on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch, and Aayla and Obi-Wan were riding on Meatlug with Fishlegs.

However, despite the lack of Dragons for them all to ride on, everyone was hardly able to contain their excitement as they searched the high seas for a place to call home. A place where they would build a village where humans and other humanoids could live in peace and harmony with the Dragons. The Jedi and Sith were also quite excited to start learning how to, eventually, train their own Dragons.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Searching the high seas for an island outpost to call our own!" squealed Fishlegs.

"Yeah, I like this idea!" Ruffnut said in agreement. "Move away from Berk, get my own place… away from 'You-Know-Who'."

"Yeah, you're telling me, sister! I am so sick of 'You-Know-Who'! He never knows when to shut up! I want him out of here!" Tuffnut exclaimed, not realizing his sister was talking about him.

"Ah, yeah, Tuff? I'm pretty sure that 'You-Know-Who' is actually you." Anakin quipped.

Padme laughed at the dumbstruck face that the male Thorston twin made in response to that.

"Guys, guys! Let's focus here! Okay? We need to find an island that's safe, secure, and hospitable for us AND the dragons!" Hiccup reminded, breaking up the twins' argument that was fueled by Anakin and Padme.

Naturally, this got him some backtalk from Snotlout and, surprisingly, Dooku.

"Blah, blah, blah! How many times do we have to hear that?!" Snotlout asked rudely.

"Yes, I too am growing tired of searching for an island to build our outpost and yielding no results from the search." Dooku added.

All Hiccup could do was silently groan as he responded.

"Until we find what we're looking for!" Hiccup replied. "Let's check this one out."

Hiccup lead the troops down to the island that he had spotted from the air. It didn't take long for them to survey the island before gathering in a clearing filled with bushes of blue flowers. But something about those flowers seems a little odd to me.

"Not bad, not bad! Lot's of fresh water, seems like a plentiful food supply," started Hiccup.

"And lots of cool blue flowers." Ruffnut said, sniffing a bushel of them. "I'm in!"

Suddenly, Astrid seemed to recognize those blue flowers and the nature of them.

"Wait, aren't those…"

"Blue Oleander! Deadly poisonous to dragons!" gasped Fishlegs as he too recognized the plant.

That got the attention of the twins, who were holding up some of the Blue Oleander for Barf and Belch to sniff.

"So, we're not staying?" Tuffnut asked, though it sounded like a statement.

He and Ruffnut yelped as Barf and Belch sneezed a fireball onto them, burning up the flowers in the process. Ladies and gentlemen, it looks as though Dragons can be allergic to pollen, just like you and me.

* * *

 _ ***Island #3…***_

* * *

As the group flew over their next island choice, Fishlegs began to voice his admiration of the island's natural beauty.

"This island is beautiful! I even like those weird dots all over the beach!" Fishlegs said.

But Hiccup wasn't so sure about those 'dots'. He, Barriss and Toothless dove down to get a closer look, and soon came to a fearful realization.

"THOSE AREN'T DOTS! THEY'RE WHISPERING DEATH HOLES!" shouted Hiccup.

And he was right! No sooner than when he said that did two of the Whispering Deaths come up from their burrows. And they did NOT look too happy about being woken up before evening hours!

The Whispering Death is a dragon from the Boulder Class. It has a very large head and mouth with bulging white eyes that have a little bit of red bleeding into them, a spiny face, and a ton of spikes along their long, limbless, snake-like body. Their mouth is full of rows of rotating teeth that allow it to burrow through just about anything, and their colors are generally a grayish steel green with red highlights on their spikes.

"Been there, done that!" exclaimed Snotlout.

"Next!" added Astrid.

And so, the group flew away on their dragons before the Whispering Deaths could decide to give chase. Even though one of these Dragons looked on towards Padme with a sense of longing. Maybe they'll have better luck on the next island?

* * *

 _ ***Island #4…***_

* * *

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

...Or not…

Now it's FISHLEGS who's being chased by wild boars, and I'm actually quite surprised that he can outrun those things on his stumpy legs.

"My bad! Should've crossed this island off the list!" Fishlegs exclaimed.

Well, now we know why the boars are chasing them again. It's the same island that they were at before! Hiccup and Astrid were the first to reach the cliff before jumping off the edge. They fell a little ways before landing on the backs of their dragons before flying off for another island and AWAY from those wild boars!

Although, Meatlug did take a small dive from Fishlegs landing on her back, but she quickly recovered as they flew off for the great unknown. All the while, Fishlegs, Aayla and Obi-Wan felt like they were gonna throw up from that little experience. Obi-Wan is actually looking a little green, in fact.

"And this is why I don't like flying." he groaned sickly.

Aayla could only nod in agreement, placing a hand on her now upset stomach. She really did feel like she was gonna puke.

* * *

 _ ***Island #5…***_

* * *

As they flew over the next island, Hiccup and the crew saw that it was indeed perfect. It had all the necessary things they'd need for their Outpost. Lush greenery for camouflage, cliffs that make great vantage points, tons of fresh water, and what looks like a plentiful food supply! For both the Vikings AND their dragon partners!

"I think we have ourselves a winner!" exclaimed Barriss.

"Yeah! Those cliffs could work! Great sightlines, easily defendable…" trailed off Astrid.

"I love the location!" Fishlegs said.

"It's so beautiful!" gushed Padme.

Anakin merely smiled at the sight of the island. Despite being raised mostly at the Jedi Temple and the deserts of Tatooine, Anakin has always loved nature. It's why he wants to form a bond with a Dragon so badly.

"This place is perfect!" Ruffnut praised.

But it seems like Tuffnut is less than enthusiastic about settling on this island. Something about it was making him feel very off. And not in the usual destructive way.

"Yeah… TOO perfect…" said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut looked at her twin brother like he was crazy. How could an island like this one possibly be 'too perfect'? It just doesn't make any sense to her.

"I'm just saying, like in the immortal words of the mighty Thor: 'When something seems too perfect, it probably sucks'!" Tuffnut quoted.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure Thor has never said anything remotely like that." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, I'm with Hiccup. That doesn't sound like anything a God would ever say." Ventress added.

She may not know much about the Gods and Goddesses in the Viking religion, but she does know enough to understand that none of them would ever say anything as stupid as that. But apparently, Tuffnut disagrees with the Nightsister.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that? Do either of you know Thor? Have either of you spoken with him recently?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well, no but…" Ventress tried to say, only to be cut off by the male Thorston twin.

"Well I have! And I don't remember him mentioning either of you!" Tuffnut interjected. "Look, I'm just saying that I've got a feeling about this place. And we all know what happens when I get a feeling."

"We ignore it." Astrid deadpanned.

With that, she and Ahsoka flew down to the island with Stormfly while Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the others did the same with Toothless, Meatlug and Hookfang. But Tuffnut was still on his little tangent about that bad feeling he's having about the island.

"Oh, you'll see! Something will be wrong with this island! Something mysterious. Something horrifying. Something… SOMETHING…!"

Ruffnut, Anakin, Padme and Barf just looked at Tuffnut like he was crazy for a few seconds. Oh, wait. He may very well be the crazy one around here.

"Ya finished?" Anakin asked.

And with that, Ruffnut had Barf and Belch land on the island in the same clearing as everyone else. After disembarking from their dragons, Hiccup, Barriss and Ahsoka began to focus on the first rule of living on any strange island. And that's survival.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is set up camp. We need dry wood for fire, we need fresh water and we need someone on traps." Hiccup instructed.

Three members out of the whole group nodded in agreement, but the others? Well, their minds are currently focused on something other than survival. And that something is the Dragon Outpost and what it will look like when complete.

"What is that supposed to be?" Astrid asked.

"It's an 'S'. For Snotlout. I think, aesthetically, it would look nice flying over." Snotlout explained/bragged, drawing an 'S' in the dirt with a stick.

"That's ridiculous, Snotlout! It doesn't matter WHAT the Outpost looks like, it needs to be functional and operational!" Astrid said, shooting down Snotlout's idea.

"Indeed! If anything, this outpost should have a Sith training ground. A place where Ventress and I can train others in the ways of the Sith." Dooku added.

"Okay, guys look, what we really need is-"

"Is a place for rest, relaxation and replenishing after a hard day's work." Fishlegs said, interrupting Ahsoka. "You're absolutely right, Ahsoka. Look, Meatlug and I had some thoughts."

He turned around a brought out a scale model of what his version of the Outpost would look like. It was made entirely out of small stones and sticks, and while Hiccup, Ahsoka, Barriss, and even Ventress were impressed at his craftsmanship, they thought it resembled more of a day spa rather than a dragon Outpost. And…

"Is that a hot tub?" Aayla asked excitedly, pointing to one of the small structures.

"No, that's the mud bath. The hot tub is over there." Fishlegs replied, pointing to a different structure.

Ahsoka could only pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation at these guys and their focus on the design of the Outpost while Barriss was too busy hitting her head against a nearby tree due to her own irritation at the others. Ventress was even massaging her temples in an effort to stave off the incoming headache she was getting from the others. Toothless looked at Hiccup and warbled his own concern on this lack of knowing where priorities lay.

"Tell me about it." Hiccup mumbled loud enough for Toothless to hear.

"Wait. Everyone stop." Tuffnut said.

He and Ruffnut took a closer look at Fishlegs' diorama and squinted their eyes. Something important was missing from this design. Even Anakin seemed to think that there was something wrong with this design. And it's not the fact that it's pretty much a day spa.

"I don't see it!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Me neither…!" Ruffnut added.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing it either." Anakin commented.

"Seeing what?" Hiccup asked.

"Uh, the boar pit! Where is it?! WHERE'S THE BOAR PIT?!" Tuffnut replied.

"Yeah! We need that Boar Pit in the Outpost, A.S.A.P!" Anakin added.

"You see, the centerpiece of every good Outpost is a boar pit." Ruffnut explained.

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Everyone needs a little entertainment every now and again. Don't they?" replied Tuffnut.

Astrid could only stare at the male twin. Even Padme looked quite disturbed by that particular comment. An awkward silence filled the place before Fishlegs spoke up.

"Well, we DO know where to get boars…" relented Fishlegs.

All conversation about the dragon Outpost was put to a grinding halt when a Plasma Blast to Snotlout's 'S' resonated through the clearing. It startled everyone but Hiccup, Toothless, Barriss, Ahsoka and Ventress. And that suited them just fine, so long as they could finally get some work done around here.

"Whoops! Sorry! Okay, now that we have your attention, we really need to set up camp for the night." Hiccup said.

"Uh, but what about the…" Tuffnut tried to say.

But Hiccup stopped him from saying anything, knowing that he was gonna start talking about the dragon Outpost.

"Ah da da da da da da! We'll talk about the dragon base in the morning. For now, someone needs to get the water."

Snotlout scoffed at Hiccup's attitude and said "I don't know about you, but I like Whiny Berk Hiccup way more than Princess Outpost Hiccup."

"I know, right?" Astrid replied, humoring Snotlout.

Right before giving Hiccup a discreet thumb's up at his ability to take charge of the situation. Hiccup sighed at the attitude he was getting from everyone due to the delay of designing and constructing the Outpost. It seems like Barriss, Ahsoka and Ventress are the only ones, besides himself and Toothless, who have their priorities straight.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night…***_

* * *

Camp was eventually set up and our group of young voyagers was resting with their dragons as they warmed up by the campfire. As Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had only JUST finished setting up the traps and scouting the area, the two of them were cooking their dinner. A couple of salmon that they'd caught earlier.

Suddenly, Toothless looked up and searched the area with his eyes. It looked like he was sensing something, but couldn't pinpoint it's location.

"What is it, Bud?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll tell you what it is! Rats! Rats the size of yaks! Or maybe yaks the size of rats? Yakrats!" Tuffnut exclaimed before adding with a laugh "Wait, no those would be adorable. Oh, I got it! It's yaks the size of dragons! Right, Toothless? Ya feel me, Tee?"

Toothless just growled in irritation and laid his head back down. He was most likely thinking something along the lines of 'ignore it, and it'll go away'. Even Fishlegs and Dooku scoffed at Tuffnut's ludicrous claims.

"There is no such thing as yaks the size of dragons." Fishlegs said to Astrid and Ventress.

Only for the three of them to yelp in surprise as Tuffnut appeared behind them seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yak Dragons to you, my friend! And when you hear their call, you'll believe! Trust me…"

The male twin of the Thorstons proceeded to make a loud and highly obnoxious version of what he expected a Yak Dragon to sound like, forcing the two Viking teens and one Sith Apprentice to cover their ears. Clearly, he's just being Tuffnut.

"Eh? Let that stew around in your heads for awhile…!"

"Okay, seriously. Stop that!" said Hiccup.

"Yeah. You're not scaring anyone." Anakin added.

Only to flinch back in fright as Tuffnut seemed to teleport right in his face.

"Oh, really? Well, what if there were… SNAKES out there in those woods? Giant snakes… snakes big enough to swallow a man whole and then barf out his bones!"

...Okay, that would be cause for concern. I mean, I'm not gonna lie, there are some pretty big snakes out there in the world. So, it could happen. But Anakin just put up a brave front and scoffed at Tuffnut's notion.

"Yeah right! Barfing out bones…" Anakin scoffed weakly.

But his face betrayed his own words. If there's one thing that scares Anakin more than battalions of Battle Droids, it's two things. Those he cares about being harmed or killed, and snakes. So, he quickly grabbed Hookfang's wing and brought it over him like a scared child would with their blanket, drawing an annoyed hiss from Hookfang.

"What? I have Ophidiophobia, okay?" Anakin quietly hissed.

"Go ahead! Go to bed! Sleep, if you can…!" declared Tuffnut.

He laid down against Belch's neck and was out like a light. Although he did mumble something about trolls and demon toads in his sleep before going quiet.

Later on in the night when the light of the fire went out, everyone was sleeping soundly as they all dreamed of building the dragon outpost their own way. Each one had unique designs, but they all, even in their dreams, felt as if something was missing from their outposts. But none of them could ever quite figure out what. They just knew that it had something to do with each other's designs.

Tuffnut gasped in fright as he was startled awake as he heard a strange sound in the area.

"What was that?!" Tuffnut gasped.

But he got no answer. Looking around, he saw that his fellow Vikings, the Jedi and the Sith were all still sound asleep with the Dragons. Anakin and Padme held each other in their arms, and even Ahsoka and Barriss seemed to have cuddled up to Hiccup in their sleep, much to the secret jealousy of Tuffnut.

He was snapped out of his jealousy when he heard the sound again. He yelped as he looked out to the trees surrounding the clearing as he nervously began to hone in on the sound. As he walked further away from camp, the sounds grew louder. And the shadows appeared more frequently.

"It's in the trees…!" yelped Tuffnut.

His head snapped towards some rustling bushes, and he immediately came to the conclusion of what was there.

"Yakrats! I knew it…!"

As the creature in the bushes charged, Tuffnut flinched and closed his eyes as he waited for the pain of being eaten alive. When it never came, he opened one eye, looked down and saw… a wild hen.

"Oh… it's a chicken. Just a tiny chicken." Tuffnut sighed in relief.

As soon as he collected himself, he began to grin at the prospect of good poultry for breakfast. And an early one, at that.

"Well then…" Tuff said, clearing his throat. "Hellooo, breakfast!"

But before he could pounce on the wild hen, a large shadow seemed to blot out the moonlight. The male Thorston twin turned around to check it out, and instantly regretted it as he saw what it was. A loud echoing roar resonated throughout the clearing he was in when he saw… the biggest dragon he's ever seen in his life!

"Oh… my… Thor…!" gasped Tuffnut.

And the chicken agreed.

"Bock BA-GAWK!"

* * *

 _ ***With The Others…***_

* * *

Anakin briefly woke up as he usually did when out in the field during the war. He looked around to see that everyone was still in a deep sleep, seeming to be blissfully unaware of any potential threats in the area. However, he did see that some of his fellow Jedi and the Sith, such as Obi-Wan and Count Dooku, were sleeping with literally one eye open.

He looked around and saw both his Padawan and Barriss using Hiccup as a shared pillow/teddy bear. It made him smile a bit as he silently hoped that this would help Ahsoka to get over the loss of Senator Bonteri as well as helping Barriss to get over the harsh words said by her master before they all had been frozen in the ice. He noticed the tear stains on the faces of all three teens and knew that they had all been crying in their sleep at one point or another. So, he decided to leave them be. They needed the emotional support right now.

However, Anakin had mentally decided that if Hiccup hurt either of them, he'd break his legs until the bones were nothing but dust. Something that made the young exiled Viking shudder in fear in his sleep.

Anakin was about to go back to sleep, however, he and the others were startled fully awake from the sound of someone screaming really loudly. And from the sound of the voice, it was the most obnoxious one of the bunch.

They all looked up to see a screaming Tuffnut running out of the bushes. As they met up with him, Tuffnut began to spout a bunch of gibberish while trying to catch his breath.

"Chicken! Roaring! Roaring huge chicken! Chicken roar! Huge! Huge roaring chicken!"

"Is he saying he saw a big roaring chicken?"

Good question, Fishlegs. Is that what he's trying to say? Let's find out.

"Not chicken… Dragon! Huge! Massive! What's another word? Colossal." Tuffnut said.

"But what happened to the chicken?" Fishlegs asked.

"Forget the chicken! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" shouted Tuff.

Astrid just yawned and crossed her arms over her chest. It was way too early for her to be dealing with something like this, and like we all know, a sleep deprived Astrid is a dangerous Astrid.

"Is anyone believing this?" she asked.

But Ruffnut walked up to her panting brother looking kind of concerned. And that's astounding, if you consider how much they hate each other.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him this freaked out since he found a leech on his-"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there!" groaned Astrid.

Hiccup yawned and began to make for the bushes.

"Okay, fine! Let's just check this out so we can all go back to sleep!" he said, feeling cranky from being woken up so early.

They followed Tuffnut to where he said he saw the giant Dragon and hid in the bushes as he began to, once again, run his mouth.

"Okay, when this giant beast rips us limb from limb I will expect a full apology from each and every one of you. And a handshake. ...No, you won't be able to shake hands, because your limbs will be gone."

They waited for but a few short seconds before Tuffnut roared and leapt into the clearing where he saw that dragon. He started moving around like a crazy person as he made a few ad libbed karate moves. And he was rewarded with… the same chicken as before.

"Bock buck buck buck." she clucked.

"What?! No! No, it was here! And it was HUGE! I'm not making this up!" Tuffnut exclaimed before turning to the chicken. "You saw it! You were there too! Tell them, Chicken!"

But the chicken remained silent. She had nothing to say on the subject.

"Uh, you're scaring me, Bro. 'Kay? And we shared a womb." said Ruffnut.

With what felt like a waste of time over with, everyone else walked back to camp to try and get some more sleep. They have a busy day ahead of them and need to be well rested. Tuffnut, in the meantime, glared at Chicken for a moment before turning away.

"I can't even look at you right now." He said.

"Bawwwwwk! Bawk bawk bawk bawk!" clucked Chicken.

Something that Tuffnut, apparently, understood perfectly. He must be fluent in chicken speech.

"What did you just say?" Tuffnut questioned.

Chicken stared at him for a second before replying with "Bawk.".

"I didn't think so." Tuffnut said.

He walked off back to the Zippleback head named Belch so he could go back to sleep while Chicken followed after him. He'd be safer from predators if he stayed with the strange humans.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **This chapter will be a two-parter. Next chapter, we'll see the rest of what happens in the Founding of Dragon's Edge. Please don't forget to leave a review to help the story along. Also, here's a list of a couple of my other stories that you might enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Pokemon Blue - Barriss' Redemption**_

 _ **Star Wars: The Dragon Wars**_

 _ **The Book of Digimon - Rewritten**_

 _ **The Second Coming of Tulak Hord**_

* * *

 _ **Be sure to check those stories out when you get the chance. They're pretty good! Leave reviews for those stories too, if you don't mind. But until next time, may the Force be with you and have a great day.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's a little something to tide everyone over, since I've been having trouble thinking about how I want this story to flow. I hope everyone likes it. Also, I just want to let you know that if you find something wrong with the chapter grammatically, don't be afraid to let me know. Just let me know if you see something wrong, and I'll go back and correct it. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ ***I still don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_

* * *

 _ **Short Chapter**_

* * *

Hiccup was broken from his flashback by a knock on the door to his bedroom, which effectively awoke Astrid and Barriss from their sleep. Both Empresses groaned as their eyes fluttered open, neither of them being morning people and needing strong coffee to fully wake up in the mornings. Especially since Barriss also was a teacher about the various types of dragons that live in the world.

Both young women smiled at the sight of their shared husband looking at them with those same loving eyes they've come to really love. (Didn't mean to use the word 'love' twice in one sentence like that, it just happened.) They woke up fully without even needing coffee when Hiccup leaned down and planted a kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Good morning my beautiful empresses. Sleep well?" he asked with a coy smile.

"We always have a good sleep with our husband here." Barriss replied as she leaned up to kiss Hiccup on the lips.

"Hubby makes the best pillow." Astrid mumbled as she snuggled deeper into Hiccup.

None of them wanted this moment to end, as moments where they could spend their time as a family were quite rare during their days when they first established Dragon's Edge. Plus Hiccup's work as both the emperor and a medicine man kept him quite busy.

Unfortunately, they were brought out of their little moment by another knock on the door. Straightening themselves out and sitting up, Hiccup called for the person on the other side of the door to enter, and in walked one of the empire's Inquisitors. Dark Side trained warriors who specialized in Force techniques rather than Lightsaber combat, even though they're no slouches with a blade.

Like most of Hiccup's inquisitors, this one was dressed in a jet black bodysuit that has layers of durable armor on the outside and a helmet and facemask. But this one's mask was styled to look like the face of a Whispering Death; his own Dragon companion. Clipped to his belt was a Lightsaber with a curved hilt.

"Hail to the Emperor!" the Inquisitor exclaimed.

"At ease. What business have you here?" Hiccup asked.

"I apologize for interrupting, my lord, but the other tribe leaders will be here to discuss the treaty within three hours time." the Inquisitor reported.

"I see. Gather the council and have them meet us in the chambers in two hours time. I need to discuss some things with them before the tribe leaders arrive." Hiccup instructed.

The Inquisitor bowed to the emperor and his empresses and swiftly moved to accomplish his given task, closing the door behind him as he did. Hiccup gave a sigh as he removed the blanket from his person, revealing that he was wearing his sleep pants and was unclothed from the waist up while his wives were both wearing night dresses.

"Looks like we need to get up for the day and get ready for a meeting." Hiccup commented.

Astrid groaned and buried her face in the pillows.

"I don't wanna! Too comfy! Meetings boring!" she groaned like a child.

It still amused Hiccup how his blonde fireball of a wife could act so mature at one moment and then act like such a child at the next. It's part of the enigma that is Astrid, and to be honest, Hiccup likes this side of her.

So he simply leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, causing the blonde viking empress to open an eye and look at her husband.

"Now, now, Astrid. You know we can't delay this meeting with the other chiefs. If we're going to permanently end the war between vikings and dragons, then we'll need all the help we can get, and to prove to them that the dragons can be trusted." Hiccup said. "Then, of course, there's those Lightsaber parts that Obi-Wan will be delivering to the palace today."

Astrid groaned. She hates it when Hiccup is right about these kind of things. She just wants to spend a day sleeping rather than doing her duties as an empress. But she knows that Hiccup will resort to using his secret weapon against her if she doesn't comply.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" groaned Astrid.

"Don't worry, Astrid. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can just spend the rest of the day with our husband." Barriss said as she walked over to the wardrobe to pick out an outfit for the day.

"You ladies go ahead and get ready for the day. I'll join you once I wake up Toothless and the others." Hiccup said.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry the chapter is so short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thank you all so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a Merry Christmas.**_


End file.
